Alfred Molina
'''Alfred Molina' - brytyjski aktor, który wcielił się w rolę Satipo w filmie "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki". Biografia Alfred Molina urodził się w Londynie w rodzinie hiszpańsko-włoskiej. W 1978 wystąpił jako Nigel w sześcioodcinkowym sitcomie Przegrani, zaś na dużym ekranie zadebiutował w Poszukiwaczach zaginionej Arki drugoplanową rolą peruwiańskiego przewodnika Satipo. Od tego czasu rozpoczęła się jego kariera filmowa, w czasie której zagrał w między innymi w głośnym dramacie Frida, jako Dr Octopus w przeboju kasowym Spider-Man 2 czy w Kodzie da Vinci. Od 1985 roku żonaty z Jill Gascoine. Ponadto posiada córkę Rachel (ur. 1980) z poprzedniego związku oraz dwoje wnucząt: Alfiego (ur. 2003) i Laylę (ur. 2006). Filmografia * 2009: The Pink Panther Deux jako Randall Pepperidge * 2008: The Lodger jako Chandler Manning * 2007: Jedwab (Silk) * 2006: The Moon and the Stars jako Davide Rieti * 2006: The Hoax jako Dick Suskind * 2006: Jak wam się podoba (As You Like It) jako Touchstone * 2006: Kod da Vinci (The Da Vinci Code) jako Biskup Aringarosa * 2005: Sian Ka'an jako Ka'an (głos) * 2005: Joan of Arc jako narrator (głos) * 2004: Spider-Man 2 jako Dr Otto Octopus * 2004: Crónicas jako Victor * 2004: Where is the Mango Princess? jako Alan Forman * 2003: Kawa i papierosy (Coffee and Cigarettes) jako Alfred * 2003: Luther (Luther) jako Johann Tetzel * 2003: Tożsamość (Identity) jako Doktor Malick * 2003: Moje nowe życie (My Life Without Me) jako Ojciec * 2002: Zakopana Betty (Plots with a View) jako Boris Plots * 2002: Ape jako Mendez * 2002: Frida jako Diego Rivera * 2002: Bram i Alice (Bram and Alice) jako Bram * 2001: Intimate Portrait Dixie Carter jako gra siebie * 2001: Strażnicy Teksasu (Texas Rangers) * 2001: Morderstwo w Orient Expressie (Murder on The Orient Express) jako Hercules Poirot * 2000: Czekolada (Chocolat) jako Comte de Reynaud * 1999: Dudley Doskonały (Dudley Do-Right) jako Snidely Whiplash * 1999: Magnolia jako Solomon Solomon * 1999: Zalotnik w akcji (Ladies Man) jako Jimmy Stiles * 1998: Przyjęcie urodzinowe (The Treat) jako Pułkownik * 1998: Wybawcy: Ocalenie (Rescuers Stories of Courage - Two Couples) jako Emile Taquet * 1998: Pete's Meteor jako Hugh * 1997: Boogie Nights jako Rahad Jackson * 1997: Anna Karenina jako Levin * 1997: Człowiek który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) jako Boris Ivanovich * 1997: The Place of Lions * 1997: Kolejny ruch (A Further Gesture) jako Tulio * 1996: Wczoraj i dziś (Before and After) jako Panos Demeris * 1996: Scorpion Spring jako Denis Brabant * 1996: Mojave Moon jako Sal * 1995: Kryjówka diabła (Hideaway) jako ojciec Jeremy'ego * 1995: Truposz (Dead Man) jako Trading Post Missionary * 1995: Gatunek (Species) jako Dr. Stephen Arden * 1995: Rodzina Perezów (The Perez Family) jako Juan Raul Perez * 1995: Nervous Energy jako Ira Moss * 1994: Podchody (The Steal) jako Cliff * 1994: Biały Kieł: Legenda o Białym Wilku (White Fang II: Myth of the White Wolf) jako Leland Drury * 1994: Maverick jako Angel * 1994: Requiem Apache jako Hanish * 1994: Chłopiec okrętowy (Cabin Boy) jako Nauczyciel w szkole * 1993: When the Lies Run Out jako Ian Spiro * 1993: Typhon's People jako Andreus * 1993: A Year in Provence jako Tony Havers * 1993: Proces (The Trial) jako Titorelli * 1993: Tyophon`s People jako Andreus * 1993: The Marshal jako Marshal Guarnaccia * 1993: Kiedy świnie latają (When Pigs Fly) jako Marty * 1992: Niezwykły kwiecień (Enchanted April) jako Mellersh Wilkins * 1992: Proszę, zaufaj mi]] (Trust Me) jako Harry Greaves * 1991: Hanckock jako Tony Hancock * 1991: Ashedon * 1991: Amerykańscy przyjaciele (American Friends) jako Oliver Syme * 1991: The Trials of Oz jako George Melly * 1991: Tylko razem z córką] (Not without my daughter) jako Moody * 1990: Drowning in the Shallow End jako Włoch * 1989-1992: serial El C.I.D. jako Bernard Blake * 1989: Księgowy (The Accountant) jako Lionel Ellerman * 1989: Revolutionary Witness jako Robert Sauveur * 1988: Wirtuoz (Virtuoso) jako John Ogden * 1988: Manifesto jako Avanti * 1987: Nadstaw uszu (Prick Up Your Ears) jako Kenneth Halliwell * 1985: List do Breżniewa (The Letter to Brezhnew) jako Sergiej * 1985: Numer jeden (Number One) jako Rogers * 1985: Woda (Water) jako Pierre * 1985: Eleni jako Młody Christos * 1985: Zaklęta w sokoła (Ladyhawke) jako Cezar * 1984: Meantime jako John * 1983: Reilly: The Ace of Spies jako Strzelający do niemieckiego ambasadora * 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) jako Satipo * 1978: Przegrani (The Losers) jako Nigel Molina, Alfred